Pensei gostar de Você
by Kik-chan
Summary: Depois do baile, em que tudo estava certo, ela o vê beijando outra. Fica triste, mas não foi culpa dele... e eles tem que se acertar. Já no Cap.03! o Fic d amor, drama... KagInu SanMir talvez...
1. A parte boa do baile

**Pensei gostar de você**

Capítulo 01: A parte boa do baile...

Era uma manhã como qualquer outra. Mas havia uma coisa que alegrava mais o seu coração; o veria hoje. Descobrirá como ele é pessoalmente, tocara em sua pele, sentirá o seu cheiro, seu toque... Não. Estava iludida. Novamente seu rosto a fizera cair em ilusões... O que seria de sua vida sem ele? Mas nem o conhecia...

Se arrumou, estava linda. Um belo vestido, cabelos soltos... Perfeita. Pegou sua bolsa e saiu.

Chegou na festa. Encontrou os amigos:

- E ai, ele já chegou?

- Ainda não...

- Ah, então ele não vem.

- Hei, para com isso! É claro que ele vem...

Saiu e foi pegar algo para tomar. Uma hora se passara e nada dele chegar...

Voltou para os amigos. Onde ele estaria afinal?

- E ai, eles chegaram?

- Eles?

- É. Minha amiga vem com ele.

- Não...

- Aiii, to começando a desistir, e...

Olhou para frente, e lá estavam eles.

- M-Mas... O-O que?

- Aquele é o seu amigo?

- É!

- Uau!

- Uau mesmo!

Andaram um pouco. Logo, sua amiga a reconhece:

- Kagome!

- Hey, Kikyou! Que bom que veio!

- Hehehe, e você acha que eu ia perder isso?

- Hehehehe...

- Bem, este aqui é meu amigo, o InuYasha.

Kagome olha envergonhada para o menino. Era muito mais bonito pessoalmente. Seria ele legal e gentil como nas conversas da internet?

- Olá... Sou a Kagome! Lembra de nossas conversas? Hehehehe...

- Olá! Prazer, é claro que lembro! Como esquecer? Hehehehe...

Conversa vai, e conversa vem. Kagome foi mostrando a InuYasha seu colégio, a festa estava sendo lá. Era um baile lindo, para comemorar a entrada da primavera (tradição da escola, sempre fazem isso.).

Encontraram novamente seus amigos. Kikyou conversava com Sango animadamente. Kagome avistou Rim, uma de suas melhores amigas, e pediu para que tirasse uma foto do pessoal. Afinal, queria muito ter uma foto para guardar aquele momento.

- Hei, gente, vamos tirar uma foto?

- Claro, claro...

Todos concordam e se juntam.

- Posso te abraçar? – InuYasha pergunta timidamente para Kagome.

- Claro que sim! - e o abraça também para a foto.

Tremia. Era estranho a sensação que sentia. Apenas em conversar com ele por _MSN _já sentia seu coração bater mais forte. Ao abraçá-lo, parecia que seu pequeno coração iria explodir.

- Você está legal?

- Sim! Por quê?

- Está meio trêmula...

- Não, tudo ok Inu. Posso te chamar de Inu?

- Claro! – e piscou.

Estremeceu de novo.

O tempo foi passando. Já era meia noite, horário do baile oficial. Músicas para namorados e até mesmo amigos dançarem. Era o momento "da conquista", como muitos dizem. Kagome chamou Kikyou de lado:

- Kikyou...

- Fala amorzinhu.

- Você... é... Bem... você sabe né... Você não...

- Não gosto do Inu.

- Sério?

- Sério. Ele é todo seu! Vai lá amiga!

- Ah... mas ele nem deve me achar interessante...

- Ah, que desânimo! Ele vai te chamar pra dançar, quer ver só?

InuYasha chega. Será que...?

- Vamos dançar, Kagome?

- O que?

- Vem, vamos logo!

- Mas eu não sei dançar!

- Ah, deixa disso!

Puxou-a para a dentro da pista de dança, que estava lotada. Tocava uma música bem animada, mas romântica. Por sinal, até que ele dançava bem, tinha o ritmo e tal... Diferente dela, não curtia muito dançar, mas nunca recusaria seu pedido...

Continuaram dançando, passou uma série de músicas bem dançantes. Estavam cansados, deram um tempo e foram tomar alguma coisa:

- Uau, você dança muito bem Inu!

- Ah que nada.. rs...

- Dança sim! E ponto final, hahahahaha...

- Engraçadinha você, né amor?

"_Amor...?"_

Ouviu aquilo e ficou pensando se era brincadeira ou não. Por que estava tão enfeitiçada?

- Kagome?

- Sim! Oi, desculpa, viajei um pouco, hehehehe...

- Só queria dizer... que gostei muito de te conhecer pessoalmente... – se aproximou, pegando suas mãos. – Você é muito mais do que eu imaginava.

- Inu... Yasha...

Quase se jogando em seus braços, ouviram a primeira música lenta tocar.

- Quer... dançar?

- Esta música?

- Algum problema?

- Não...

Voltaram para a pista. Depois daquilo, o que aconteceria? Ele sentia o mesmo por ela?

Estavam dançando juntinhos agora. Era uma música bonita, romântica... estavam totalmente "no clima".

Dançava,m conforme o ritmo da música. A magia ia tomando os passos, os corações aceleravam...

"_Well I just heard the news today_

_It seems my life is going to change_

_I close my eyes, begin to pray_

_Then tears of joy stream down my face_

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_With arms wide open_

_Well I don't know if I'm ready_

_To be the man I have to be_

_I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side_

_We stand in awe, we've created life_

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_Now everything has changed_

_I'll show you love_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_With arms wide open_

_I'll show you everything_

_Oh yeah_

_With arms wide open_

_Wide open_

_If I had just one wish_

_Only one demand_

_I hope he's not like me_

_I hope he understands_

_That he can take this life_

_And hold it by the hand_

_And he can greet the world_

_With arms wide open_

_With Arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_Now everything has changed_

_I'll show you love_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_With arms wide open_

_I'll show you everything oh yeah_

_With arms wide open_

_wide open"_

_("Acabei de ouvir as notícias de hoje_

_Parece que a minha vida vai mudar _

_Fechei os meus olhos, comecei a rezar _

_Lágrimas de felicidade caíram logo pelo meu rosto_

_Com os braços bem abertos _

_Sob a luz do Sol_

_Bem-vindo a este lugar _

_Vou-te mostrar tudo _

_Com os braços bem abertos_

_Não sei se estarei preparado _

_Pra ser o homem que tenho de ser _

_Vou tomar fôlego, vou trazê-la pra junto de mim _

_Paralisamos deslumbrados, criamos vida _

_Com os braços bem abertos _

_Sob a luz do Sol_

_Bem-vindo a este lugar _

_Vou-te mostrar tudo _

_Com os braços bem abertos _

_Agora tudo mudou_

_Vou-te mostrar amor _

_Vou-te mostrar tudo _

_Se eu tivesse apenas um desejo _

_Somente um pedido_

_Eu torceria pra que ele não como eu _

_Espero que ele compreenda _

_Que pode ter esta vida _

_E segurá-la pela mão_

_E apresenta-la ao Mundo_

_Com os braços bem abertos..")_

A música foi tocando, dançavam bem abraçados... De repente, InuYasha puxou Kagome para um canto da pista e a encostou na parede, ficando cara-a-cara com ela:

- Kagome... Não falei brincando aquela hora. Sei que parece loucura, é a primeira vez que nos vimos, mas desde que converso com você no MSN... percebi... que... eu... Eu gosto de você, Kagome.

- InuYasha... Não posso brincar comigo mesma.

- Mas quem falou de brincar?

- Não quero me enganar... Você convive muito mais com a Kikyou e com muitas outras garotas, bem mais bonitas do que eu... Sei lá, mas não quero ser usada...

- Kagome... Você acredita em mim?

- Mas é claro que sim...!

- Então acredite no que estou dizendo... Não me importam as outras meninas agora... Me importa você... Só você...

Os lábios se encontraram, as bocas se entreabrem, as línguas se cruzam... Um beijo. Um beijo doce, romântico, sincero.

Olá!

Bom, sou a Kik-chan , muito prazer ¬¬'... Já postei bastante fic aki... elas naum fazem mtu sucesso não u.u mas td bem, eu sobrevivo, rs...

Escrevi essa fic com a intuição de ser uma one-shot... Escrevi ela em Setembro de 2005... eu tava apaixonada e tals... rs, mas enfim, gostei mtu dessa parte da história. Pena que no segundo capítulo... muda tudo.

Bom, espero que vocês gostem. Quem estiver interessado, passa no meu profile e da uma olhadinha nas minhas outras fics... o q eh meiu impossível, tipow, vcs se interessarem.

Kissus!


	2. A parte nem tão boa do baile

**Pensei gostar de Você**

Capítulo 02: A parte nem tão boa do baile...

Estava confusa. Gostava dele... quer dizer... _gostava? _Não sabia ao certo. Mas queria beijá-lo... e bem antes de realmente conhecê-lo. Continuou curtindo o beijo, sem ceder... e bem na hora em que se passava aquele solo de guitarra, naquela mesma música romântica... e o solo que parecia não ter fim, foi prolongado pelo longo beijo deles...

... acabado com o final do solo.

Os amigos que viram a cena de longe, admiravam-nos. Sango sabia o quanto Kagome queria isso... Miroku, que sempre a apoiara em tudo... Estavam felizes. Mas por uma certa razão, a única pessoa nem tão feliz ali era Kikyou.

Parecia enciumada após ver aquele beijo. Não gostou muito daquilo...

Se separaram. Ficaram um olhando para a cara do outro, após abrirem devagar os olhos, ainda mergulhados naquele beijo...

- InuYasha... Não sei se é certo...

- Por que não?

- Acabamos de nos conhecer... e já nos intimidamos...

- Não. – pegando na mão da garota – Nos conhecemos sim, Kagome. Nossas conversas pela internet não valeram nada? Tenho certeza que sei muita coisa de você...

- Ah é? Mesmo? – falou brincando

- Sei sim.

- Pois bem, me diga então o que você sabe.. – ainda em tom de brincadeira

- Hum... – andando em torno da garota – Sei que você é uma menina linda, inteligente e legal, que não gosta de ciências e é apaixonada por uma banda chamada... hum... Ah! Uma banda chamada X Japan, certo? – agora olhando-a

- Hi,hi,hi... certo. – riu.

- E agora, acabo de descobrir o mais importante.

- O que? – pergunta surpresa

- Que você beija muito bem...

Seu rosto queimava, estava corada... e ele a beijou novamente.

- Não aquento mais isso!

- Mas do que é que você está falando, Kikyou? – Surpresa, Sango pergunta

- Ah, nada não.. – e saiu dali.

Sango olha para frente, e vê novamente os amigos se beijando.

- Acho que eu sei porque a Kikyou está assim...

- Concordo com você. – Diz Miroku, vendo a cena também.

- Vou pegar algo para beber... Quer alguma coisa?

- Sim.

- O que? Coca, 7up?

- Você...

- Hum, seu bobinho! - riu docemente – Já volto.

- Ta bom...

Kagome se afastava da pista. Conseguira sair daquele montão de gente suada e dançando, finalmente. Mas nada importava, ninguém a sua volta... Nada. Porque afinal, havia conhecido o tão esperado InuYasha. E mais ainda; havia beijado o garoto.

- Kagome!

- Sango!

- Uau! Parabéns hein?

- Ahhhh... Vocês viram?

- Tudinho – murmurou Miroku. – Como vocês demoram hein? Ficaram juntos aquele solo inteiro, e...

- Miroku! Ò.ó – Sango o cutuca.

- Ai, desculpa...

- Mas então, está feliz?

- Eu? – diz sorridente. – é lógico né! – exclama para a amiga.

- E ai, Inu...

- Oi Kikyou!

- Sozinho aew?

- É.. a Gome foi pegar algo pra gente beber...

- Gome?

- Ué, não é assim que vocês a chamam?

- É que eu não sabia que vocês já eram íntimos assim...

- Kik-chan; eu e ela nos beijamos!

- Sério? – não muito animada..

- Sério.. E foi demais. Como posso te agradecer por ter me apresentado a ela? – disse, todo sorridente, abraçando a amiga.

- Pode me agradecer com isso. – Olhou rapidamente para a porta, para ver se nenhum de seus amigos a veria. Virou InuYasha para sua frente e o beijou.

- Kiky... – Mau pode pronunciar o seu nome. E ela já o entroduzia em um beijo.

Voltavam animadamente para a pista de dança, indo em direção ao mesmo canto em que Inu e Kagome ficaram... Kagome com duas cocas na mão, Sango tomando uma 7up junto com Miroku.

Riam e conversavam sobre algo legal, até que Sango foi a primeira a ver aquela cena.

O que diria para a amiga? O que ela podia dizer?

- Er... – murmurou. Kagome ainda animada conversando com Miroku. – Kagome... eu..

- Sim? - pergunta, mau olhando a amiga.

- Er... sabe... é que...

- Kagome! – exclama Miroku, apontando na direção em que InuYasha e Kikyou se beijavam.

- O que houve? – E quando olhou... – Não... Não... – soltou os copos cheios de refrigerante. – Não posso acreditar!

- O que? – InuYasha vira-se e vê Kagome.

- O.O – Kikyou com os olhos arregalados, nada diz. – Kag... Kag...

- Kagome não é nada disso que você está pensando, eu...

- Não é mesmo! – Já com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Não é mesmo! – grita – Eu sabia que você só estava me usando... InuYasha... como sou idiota... Como eu sou idiota!

- NÃO! Não é isso Kagome, a Kikyou chegou, e...

- Eu o beijei, Kagome.

- O que? Mas Kikyou... eu perguntei se você estava afim dele e você disse que não! Por que agora Kikyou, por quê?

- Er... eu... – seu rosto corou.

- Isso é verdade, Kik? – perguntou incrédulo

- ... – em resposta, Kikyou saiu correndo dali. E nem se quer, olhou para trás.

- InuYasha... Você pediu para eu acreditar em você, e eu realmente acreditei... – Colocou a mão no rosto. Chorava. Sim. Chorava. Por achava que ele seria o cara perfeito. Seria o cara de cabelos cumpridos e negros, com aqueles olhos em âmbar tão marcantes que a facinaram desde a primeira foto, uma simples foto, que havia visto... Chorava por que pensou realmente gostar deste cara.

- Mas Kagome... Você pode acreditar em mim, ela que me beijou!

- Mas você deixou, InuYasha.

- Kagome... eu...

- Nem diga que você gosta de mim. Eu sei que não. Você tem outras melhores para passar a mão, não é mesmo?

Sango e Miroku que viam tudo de perto ficaram de olhos arregalados e bocas abertas após ouvirem o que a amiga disse.

- Kagome! É claro que não, eu... eu... – Não sabia o que falar. Caiu numa silada.

- Tudo bem InuYasha.. – tirando a mão do rosto e mostrando os olhos avermelhados pelo choro, e ainda com aquela respiração ofegante. – Eu supero... – engoliu em seco. – Eu sei que... Bom... saiba que eu realmente... pensei... gostar de você..

- Pensou?

- Como poderia gostar mesmo sem nem ao menos te conhecer?

- Mas...

- E foi melhor assim. Já descobri o tipo de garoto que você é. Um bobo como todos os outros. Melhor ter acontecido agora do que mais pra frente, a ponto de eu estar totalmente iludida por uma coisa que não presta.

- Mas Kagome... eu gosto de você, e...

- Não adianta mais. Você realmente me magoou. Tchau.

E saiu da pista, sem nem olhar para trás para dar uma última olhada no garoto que pensava... ou melhor... que pensou em gostar.

_Oiê!_

Pois é... acho que vocês vão querer me matar depois desse capítulo...

Mas para quem pensa porque tudo aconteceu "tão rápido", eu explico:

A Kagome e o Inu já se conhecem há uns dois meses; tipo, eles não se conheciam pessoalmente, mas já conversaram e muito pela internet, e conhece o jeito um do outro. Ambos se apaixonaram, mesmo que pela internet.

InuYasha é um amigo antigo de Kikyou. Ela se mudou para a escola de Kagome, e logo se tornaram amigas. Kikyou comentou com ela sobre o InuYasha, e disse o quanto ele era legal e etc, assim, passando o seu MSN para Kagome para que eles pudessem se conhecer.

Em resumo, é isso.

Agora nem eu sei o que vai rolar na história... XD hehehehe... tenho algumas idéias, mas aceito e QUERO sugestões de quem tiver. Agradeço!

Agora, respondendo as reviews, quais eu fiquei suuuuuuuper feliz de receber!

**ashley-sesshoumaru: **Oiê! Td bem comigo sim, e você? Primeiramente, quero agradecer pela sua review, que por ser a primeira (sem desprezar as outras!) me deixou muito feliz e animada. Bom, respondendo... Que bom que você amou, pretendo continuar sim... E quero sugestões e idéias se você tiver! Beijokas (ou kissus em japonês) para vc!

**Sangozinha: **Migaaaa! Huheuehuehue, história meiu familiar? Hehehehe... entendi, entendi... Não escondi de você NÃO! O.o' quer dizer... a fic em si eu nem te mostrei (também, tava arrumando minha pasta de "textos e fanfics" quando encontrei esta... Li e resolvi postar, tinha até me esquecido que ela existia XD), mas lembra quando eu te falei da idéia que eu tinha de um baile... quando ouvi uma música no carro que me inspirou para escrever uma fic... pois bem, o resultado foi esse. Também inspirado no... você sabe quem. Fico feliz em saber que você está gostando! Ok, ok... como você sabe, seus conselhos sempre me animam; vou parar de me menosprezar, porque agora, estou realmente mais confiante. Obrigada! Mais uma vez... por tudo. Continuação eu espero que tenha sim XD, hehehe... tem esse capítulo que eu acho que ficou bom, mas o rumo que a história vai tomar... eu não faço a mínima idéia. Beijokas mil para você também! E que quero ver a SUA fic, hein? ;-)

**Yejin-rin: **Oiê! XD hehehehe... Nossa... aquela fic, "Quem você realmente quer?" escrevi com a intuição de ser uma one-shot (e é XD), e muitas pessoas pediram continuação... o problema é que eu não sei como continuar, por tê-la escrito pensando sem continuação... Então, acho que não terá continuação mesmo, a não ser que me venha uma idéia maluca na cabeça e eu continue, hehehehe... Mas obrigada por tê-la lido, fiquei feliz. Legal saber que você está amando essa fic, fiquei muuuuito feliz mesmo, com todos os comentários. Sobre a Kagome e o Inu... eu expliquei um pouco a cima, antes de começar a responder as reviews ;-) . Espero que você tenha entendido, se não, me avise que eu tento explicar de um jeito melhor, ok? Tentarei não demorar muito para atualizar, tanto que até postei o capítulo 2 rápido... porque ele já estava meio que pronto XD hehehehe... Kissus para você também!


	3. Pondo tudo a limpo

**Pensei gostar de Você**

Capítulo 03: Pondo tudo a limpo...

Amanheceu um novo dia. Acordara com os olhos um pouco inchados e manchados pelo lápis preto da noite passada... levantou da cama, e se olhou no espelho. Seu cabelo um pouco bagunçado, uma expressão nem tão alegre no rosto...

E lembrara novamente do garoto.

- Ai... Mal o conheci, e já me apaixonei... Por quê!

Olhou para o espelho e sentiu vergonha. O que havia feito com ela? Gostava dela... gostava! Gostava... achava isso, pelo menos. E havia beijado sua amiga... Não._ Ela _o beijou. E agora estava perdido... o que faria para falar com ela de novo?

- Kagome...

Sentou no sofá, e ligou a Tv. Nada de interessante passando... Desligou, pegou o telefone e ligou para a amiga:

- ...

- _Alô?_

- Sango? É a Kagome.

- _K-chan!_

- Oi...

- _Você tá legal?_

- To né... o que mais eu posso fazer, rs...

- _Só te digo uma coisa..._

- Fala.

- _Não desiste dele tão fácil. Ele parece gostar muito de você._

- Gostar de mim? **Gostar de mim!**Sango! Ele beijou a Kikyou!

- _**Ela** que o beijou! Eu vi a cara dela quando vocês estavam se beijando! Ela fez isso para se vingar, Kagome... Acredite em mim... ou melhor... nele._

- Você acha...

- _Olha, agora eu tenho que desligar._

- Ta.

- _Mas... por que você ligou?_

- Ah, nada não. O dia está chato, queria saber se você não quer dar uma volta...

- _Ai, me desculpa amiga, mas marquei de ir ao supermercado para a minha mãe..._

- Ta.

- _Quando eu voltar, posso te ligar?_

- Claro. Estarei aqui.

- _Ok. Beijos!_

E desligou o telefone.

Tomou um banho para acordar. Ligou o som e escutava a sua banda preferida, mas nem isso o deixava mais feliz.

- Hum... o que mais eu posso fazer?

Pensou um tudo. Ligar para algum amigo, visitar seu velho pai, assistir um filme... Mas só esqueceu de pensar em uma coisa:

- Já sei!

E saiu correndo para o quarto.

- Não sei mais no que pensar. Não tem nada pra eu fazer aqui... Já tomei café... Já assisti um desenho bobo na Tv. Minha mãe saiu... Já sei! O computador, é claro! Mas... e se ele estiver lá? Hunf... Mas vou ligar. A essa hora ele deve estar dormindo, só pode ser.

Ligou o computador, esperando que a garota estive_ online_ no MSN.

Entrou no MSN, e viu que ele...

Logo, viu que ela...

... estava _online._

... estava _online._

- Ai meu Deus! E agora...?

- Vou falar com ela.

_**InuYasha "Pensando em uma maneira de consertar tudo" diz:**_

_- Oi..._

_**K-chan "Derrame lágrimas por quem derramaria por você" diz:**_

_- Tchau._

_**InuYasha "Pensando em uma maneira de consertar tudo" diz:**_

_- Não Kagome, por favor, vamos conversar..._

_**K-chan "Derrame lágrimas por quem derramaria por você" diz:**_

_- Não temos nada para conversar. O que temos?_

_**InuYasha "Pensando em uma maneira de consertar tudo" diz:**_

_- Muita coisa. Primeiro, acredite em mim, Kagome... foi a Kikyou que me beijou._

_**K-chan "Derrame lágrimas por quem derramaria por você" diz:**_

_- Acredito muito mais nela do que em você..._

Parou. Realmente acreditava?

_**InuYasha "Pensando em uma maneira de consertar tudo" diz:**_

_- Kagome... Por favor. É sério. Não lembra das minhas palavras no baile de ontem?_

_**K-chan "Derrame lágrimas por quem derramaria por você" diz:**_

_- Lembro. Mas de que isso adianta?_

_**InuYasha "Pensando em uma maneira de consertar tudo" diz:**_

_- Não sente nada quando lembra delas?_

"É claro que sinto!" – pensou. "Sinto..."

_**K-chan "Derrame lágrimas por quem derramaria por você" diz:**_

_- Não._

_**InuYasha "Pensando em uma maneira de consertar tudo" diz:**_

_- Kagome... por favor... Sei que não é verdade._

_**K-chan "Derrame lágrimas por quem derramaria por você" diz:**_

_- Como que você sabe?_

_**InuYasha "Pensando em uma maneira de consertar tudo" diz:**_

_- Sei porque ontem vi o modo como me olhou quando nos encontramos. Vi o modo como me olhou quando dançamos. E vi o modo que me olhou depois de nosso beijo._

_**K-chan "Derrame lágrimas por quem derramaria por você" diz:**_

_- Você pode ter visto, mas não enxergado completamente._

_**InuYasha "Pensando em uma maneira de consertar tudo" diz:**_

_- Mas eu sei! Eu sinto que você gosta de mim!_

_**K-chan "Derrame lágrimas por quem derramaria por você" diz:**_

_- Ah, é claro! Como você sente com todas as outras garotas que conhece!_

_**InuYasha "Pensando em uma maneira de consertar tudo" diz:**_

_- Mas você é diferente._

"Diferente?" – Kagome pensa espantada. "Ele... ele gosta de mim de um modo... diferente?"

_**K-chan "Derrame lágrimas por quem derramaria por você" diz:**_

_- Diferente...?_

_**InuYasha "Pensando em uma maneira de consertar tudo" diz:**_

_- É. Eu realmente gosto de você. _

_**K-chan "Derrame lágrimas por quem derramaria por você" diz:**_

_- Como posso saber se ontem mesmo, quando eu achava que você era o cara perfeito para mim, o vi beijando minha própria amiga!_

_**InuYasha "Pensando em uma maneira de consertar tudo" diz:**_

_- Eu já disse que foi ela quem me beijou! Olha, se não acredita, pergunta a história toda para aquela sua amiga, a Sango. Quem sabe nela você não acredita, não é mesmo?_

_**K-chan "Derrame lágrimas por quem derramaria por você" diz:**_

_- Ela já me disse!_

_**InuYasha "Pensando em uma maneira de consertar tudo" diz:**_

_- Ah é? E mesmo assim voe ainda desconfia de mim? Desconfia dela?_

_**K-chan "Derrame lágrimas por quem derramaria por você" diz:**_

_- InuYasha..._

_**InuYasha "Pensando em uma maneira de consertar tudo" diz:**_

_- Olha, ontem você disse que acreditava em mim._

_**K-chan "Derrame lágrimas por quem derramaria por você" diz:**_

_- E acreditava, quer dizer, acreditei em você quando disse que gostava de mim, e logo em seguida o vi beijando a Kikyou! Imagine o que eu pensei?_

_**InuYasha "Pensando em uma maneira de consertar tudo" diz:**_

_- Ta... Tudo bem, tem razão. Mas já te expliquei o verdadeiro lado da história. E você custa a acreditar... Mas do mesmo modo, peço desculpas pela impressão que causei._

"Ele pediu... Desculpas?" – Seus olhos brilhavam. Não de alegria, mas porque estava prestes a chorar, novamente. Agora, ela tinha que ceder.

_**K-chan "Derrame lágrimas por quem derramaria por você" diz:**_

_- Não sei InuYasha... Eu... Preciso pensar._

_**InuYasha "Pensando em uma maneira de consertar tudo" diz:**_

_- Ta. Só espero que não demore muito._

E depois disso...

InuYasha "Pensando em uma maneira de consertar tudo" pode não responder porque parece estar_ offline_.

_Oiiiiiii gente! _

Ihhhh... Achei que esse capítulo ficou meio curtinho, talvez vocês tenham achado também, sei lá... eu achei XD hehehehe...

Tinha até mais coisa pra escrever, mas resolvi colocar no próximo capítulo. Sem contar que eu AMEI esse final "_InuYasha 'Pensando em uma maneira de consertar tudo' pode não responder porque parece estar offline_." Huehueheuehue, eu achei demais...

Bom, vamos ao que interessa, as respostas das reviews! Recebi três... e fiquei muito feliz! espero que continue assim, hehehehe...

**Sangozinha: **Migonaaaaaaaaaa! Mais uma review sua! Obrigada! Obrigada! o/ Amei... Então... Assim... não é que eu esteja escrevendo a Kikyou inspirada na A... ; pelo amor de Deus, NADA aconteceu e ela também não fez nada. A única coisa mais "parecida" é o fato dela, a Kik, ser a melhor amiga do Inu e tals... Nem é a festa dela não. Eu imaginei um baile mesmo. Só que tem diálogos (cap.1) que se encaixam a festa mesmo... Sei lá, resolvi colocar um pouco da minha história em uma fic (lembrando que eu vou colocar coisas que não aconteceram, é lógico! Apenas algumas frases, diálogos de MSN... essas coisas, vc sabe.), tanto que eu nem to mais afim e tals. Mas acho que a fic ta ficando legalzinha! D Não fica triste não! Sério, eu nem lembrava da existência dessa fic... mas to gostando. Me desculpe por não ter comentado nada... Assim que você voltar de viagem, quero ver a continuação, hein? ;-) hehehehe... e quero ver a gente indo no cine sábado tbm! o/ me liga qualquer coisa, jah falei com a TaTa e com a Caru, eh só confirmar mesmo... AH! E pretendo continuar postando sim, vamos ver até onde terei inspiração pra essa fic, hehehe... Kissus! Te amodoro!

**Yejin-rin: **Oiê! o/ Que bom que você está empolgada, fico muuuito feliz mesmo em saber isso! (olhinhos brilhando, brilhando...) E espero que continue lendo, hehehe..

Pois é. Mas eu acho que tinha que acontecer esse beijo... To escrevendo essa fic baseada em uns fatos que aconteceram comigo mesmo... Mas nem inclui o beijo XD hahahaha... Enfim, que bom que vc gostou do capítulo, espero que tenha gostado deste aqui também. Ah, só não continuo aquela fic porque, além de eu não estar afim x, acho que nem tenho mais idéia pra ela... o bom é que vc tah curtindo essa no lugar dakela XD huehueuehue... Acho que o Inu e a K-chan se entendem sim... Vamos ver no que vai dar. ;-)

Kissus para vc tbm! E muito obrigada pela review! o/

**88nininha88: **Oiê! Que bom que vc veio me veeer! o/ hehehehe... melhor ainda vc ter aprovado a fic, hehehehe, fikei feliz. Saiba que a sua também está ótima, e estou acompanhando! ;-)

Pois é... essa história, na verdade, é meio parecida com o que aconteceu comigo, sabia? Só que eu conheci o garoto pela internet e nos encontramos numa festa junina do meu colégio. Ai teve uma festa de uma amiga minha... e foi mais ou menos o que eu relacionei do baile, desta fic. Só que ele não beijou ninguém, e eu tbm não beijei ele XD hehehehe, mas somos amigos até hoje, e sempre nos encontramos quando dá. Mas vou colocar algumas coisas de mim nesta fic...

Também AMO o casal Inu/Kag. Fala sério, não é perfeito? D

Espero que vc continue acompanhando a fic... e muito obrigada pela sua review, fikei super feliz! ;D

Kissus!


	4. Destino?

**Pensei gostar de Você**

Capítulo 04: Destino?

- Inu... Yasha...!

Só conseguira pronunciar seu nome, após toda aquela conversa. Ela tinha vacilado... O cara parecia gostar dela. Mas ainda estava triste... agora, mais ainda, por saber que InuYasha estava triste com ela.

- Mas Sango...!

- Nada de mais, amiga! Já disse o que você tem que fazer!

Sango e Kagome passeavam pela praça, já no finalzinho da tarde. Kagome contou para a amiga sobre a conversa no_ MSN _que tivera com InuYasha. E Sango achava tudo meio ridículo, ela mesmo sabia o que fazer, e nada da Kagome se decidir.

- Mas é que não é tão simples assim!

- Olha amiga... eu só quero te ajudar, de verdade. Mas é que assim não dá... Poxa, até eu sei o que fazer!

- Ah, claro, esquecer aquele beijo e ficar com ele como se nada tivesse acontecido! – Kagome estava ficando nervosa com tudo aquilo.

- Não Kagome. Não esquecer... mas perdoar.

"Perdoar? Mas..."

Kagome estava muito confusa. Mas afinal, não era lá uma situação tão complicada. Ela tem tudo em sua mão para dar certo com o InuYasha... mas não está cooperando.

- Perdoar Sango?

- É Gome... Poxa, a Kikyou que o beijou. Ele não mentiria para você... Você não vê o quanto ele te curtiu também?

- Olha, acho que está cedo de mais para acontecer alguma coisa.

- Acontece que _já aconteceu_ alguma coisa... E não tem como voltar atrás. Sem contar que vocês já se falam há um bocado de tempo.

- É...

- Sei lá, pelo modo como você sempre falou do tal InuYasha para mim, parece que vocês foram feitos um para o outro...

"Será que a Sango está certa...?" – pensava confusa.

- Bom, já está tarde Gome. Passamos a tarde toda passeando pela cidade...

- É.

- Já vou indo, nos vemos amanhã na escola?

- Claro.

- Então ta. – da um beijinho na bochecha da amiga – Tchau!

- Tchau... e... Sango

- Sim?

- Obrigada... por tudo.

- Sem problemas. Sempre que precisar – deu uma piscadinha – estou aqui.

E sumiu no meio daquela escura noite.

Uma semana havia se passado. E Kagome agora, se sentia arrependida. Agora, era a hora de ceder...

- Ai Sango... to tão arrependida...

- Também, não é pra menos, fez uma baita "tempestade em um copo d'agua".

- Ela só estava confusa, Sango. – murmurou Miroku. Os três se encontravam sentados num banquinho do pátio do colégio, na hora do recreio.

- Eu sei... quero dizer, agora sei. E acho que não posso fazer nada pra consertar isso...

- Fala com ele pelo _MSN_, oras. – concluiu Miroku.

- _Que gatinha hein! _– passou um grupinho de mauricinhos do colégio elogiando Sango

- Calem essas suas bocas nojentas! – retrucou a garota. Sango era uma menina realmente muito bonita, e o uniforme do colégio só a deixava melhor ainda; era uma saia de preguinha que ia até os joelhos, num tom azul marinho com uma blusa baby look branca escrita o nome do colégio também em azul marinho no centro. Sango era uma garota delicada e meiga, mas odiava quando garotos a perturbavam. E era meio rebelde também, para certas coisas. – Bom, continuando, acho que você deve fazer isso mesmo.

- Mas faz dias que ele não entra no _MSN_!

- Ele deve pensar que você não quer mais nada com ele. – disse Miroku, olhando para baixo.

- Mas... não é isso. – agora, Kagome olhava para baixo, com uma expressão triste no rosto.

"Hum... já sei o que fazer." – pensou Sango, que estava quieta.

- Gome, me empresta o seu celular, por favor?

- Claro, mas você está sem crédito?

- Pois é, ainda não tive tempo de colocar... – odiava estar mentindo para a amiga, mas tinha que fazer isso.

- Ok. – Kagome tira da bolsa o celular, e entrega para a amiga. – Tome. Use a vontade.

- Obrigada! Vou no banheiro, aqui ta um barulhão...

E correu para o banheiro.

- Não sei mais o que fazer, cara. Faz uma semana que tudo aconteceu, e nada dela aparecer...

- E nada de você entrar no MSN a procura dela também, né?

InuYasha e Kouga, seu amigo, conversavam a respeito de Kagome.

- Ah... tenho certeza que ela está brava comigo.

- E sem motivos, né?

- Ah... isso é verdade.

- Sinceramente cara, eu não dava mais nem uma semana.

- ... – não disse nada.

- Ih, olha quem está vindo ai...

Olharam para frente e viram uma garota alta, de cabelos negros como seus olhos que ia até sua sintura se aproximando:

- InuYasha, eu...

- Sai, Kikyou. – disse frio.

- Eu só quero me explicar!

- Você estragou tudo, Kikyou.

"Estraguei... tudo?" – pensou, deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo belo rosto. Não queria perder o amigo... mas o amava. E nada podia fazer.

- Mas InuYasha, eu apenas, er... apenas...

- Olha acho que ele não está muito afim de conversar agora. – disse Kouga, que assistia a toda a cena.

- Valeu Kouga... – agradeceu InuYasha, triste ao ver a garota se afastar. Também não queria perder a amiga, mas ainda estava abalado com tudo.

Entrou no banheiro e se trancou numa das cabines que estavam vazias (vcs entenderam o que eu quis dizer com "cabine", né? Tipo quando você entra naqueles banheiros do shopping... e tem um monte de "divisórias"... enfim.)

- Vamos ver...

Sangou pegou o celular de Kagome entrou na agenda telefônica, procurando por um certo nome...

- Hum... Gina, Hamiro, Houjo, Ingrid... InuYasha! – exclamou contente. – Ótimo, agora eu...

Abriu sua bolsa e tirou o seu próprio celular de lá. Ligou e foi até a agenda telefônica, anotando o número do garoto:

- 5074... 9567...(eu inventei esse número, não tentem ligar XD) Ótimo. Já sei como resolver tudo... ou quase tudo. – Dizendo isso, saiu da cabine, deu mais uma olhadinha no espelho e abriu um triunfante sorriso nos lábios, deixando o banheiro.

_Mais tarde... _

- Bom, vou indo gente, hoje minha mãe ia preparar um almoço especial... – disse Kagome, já na saída do colégio.

- Ta. Bom almoço especial hehehehe... – disse Miroku, dando um beijinho na bochecha da amiga.

- Obrigada... Nos vemos amanhã, certo?

- Kagome, amanhã é sábado. – respondeu Miroku.

- Mas vamos nos ver do mesmo jeito. – retrucou Sango.

- Vamos? – Kagome e Miroku perguntam juntos para a amiga.

- Vamos. Que tal "Piratas do Caribe" amanhã a noite na minha casa?

- Ótimo. – respondeu Miroku, abrindo um sorriso.

- Maravilhoso! Eu levo o filme e as cocas.

- Eu levo a pipoca.

- Ótimo então. Às... 20:00h, pode ser?

- Claro. Nos vemos amanhã. Tchau Sango! – Miroku e Kagome se despendem juntos, já saindo da escola.

- Tchau, até mais... – responde. Já sozinha... – Vai dar certo. Vai ter que dar certo. – e foi correndo para casa.

Chegando em casa, Sango pega o telefone e logo liga para InuYasha.

- – fica esperando...

- Será que ninguém vai atende...?

- _Alô?_

- Er... quem fala?

- _É o InuYasha._

- Oi InuYasha! É a Sango... sabe, aquela amiga da Kagome. Não sei se vai lembrar.

- _Claro que me lembro. _

- Que bom!

- _Como conseguiu meu telefone?_

- Bom... er... ah, mexi no celular da Gome e peguei.

- _E... pra quê? – _pergunta, não entendendo nada.

- Me diz uma coisa antes... Você está bravo com ela?

- _Er..._

- Então por que não entra mais no _MSN_?

- _Ela comentou com você?_

- Claro! Ela ta arrasada. E se arrependeu por tudo.

- _Então ela percebeu que eu estou falando a verdade?_

- Acho que sim.

- _Não estou bravo com ela._

- Ótimo. Porque eu tive uma idéia de fazer vocês dois se encontrarem. Sem que ela saiba...

- _Como?_

- Amanhã, tem alguma coisa para fazer?

- _Não._

- Ótimo! Vem aqui em casa então, convidei a Kagome e o Miroku para assistirem filme, de noite. Ai pensei em chamar você, não vai ter como a Gome dizer não.

- _Ela não quer me encontrar?_

- Quer... mas ela acha que você não quer mais nada com ela.

- _Feh, que baka. Claro que eu quero._

- Diga isso a ela então.

- ...

- Nas então, você vem?

- _Claro. Quero falar com ela... Mas Sango, e se ela for embora?_

- Ela não faria isso.

- _Ok... Que filme vocês vão assistir? Quer que eu leve alguma coisa?_

- Vamos ver "Piratas do Caribe".

- _Meu filme preferido._

- O da Gome também. Vocês tem muitas coisas em comum.

- _É..._ – respondeu meio tristonho.

- Trás algum doce.

- _Ta._

- Oito horas aqui, ok? Meu endereço é Rua Dr. Mariano Sevaro, 145, apartamento nº25.

- _É cobertura?_

- Uhum.

- _Uau... Ok. Amanhã estarei ai._

- Beleza!

- _Sango.._

- Sim?

- _Obrigado pela ajuda._

- Rs, só quero ver vocês felizes.

- _Tchau, até amanhã._

- Até!

E desligou o telefone.

Já estava quase na hora. Tinha passado no mercado e comprado 4 coca colas, o que era pouco para os três.

- Nossa, como a gente toma coca cola hein? Rs...

Tomou um banho rápido, e agora estava na frente de seu armário, olhando para todas as roupas que tinha ali, e eram muitas.

- Hum... o que eu visto hoje?

Olhou para suas blusas de bandas, X Japan, Linkin Park, Simple Plan... Mas não queria ir de preto.

- Já sei!

Abriu uma gaveta e tirou de lá uma mini-saia jeans e uma batinha verde, e era a roupa perfeita. Vestiu, estava linda. Calçou seu all star preto, todo rabiscado, colocou um par de brincos prateados na forma de um estrela e por fim, um sinto preto com bolinhas prateadas. Passou lápis preto nos olhos, deixou os cabelos soltos e estava pronta.

Pegou a sacola com as cocas e com o DVD e saiu para a casa da amiga.

- Ai... tomara que ele chegue logo...

Murmurava Sango, pensando em InuYasha.

- Se ele chegasse primeiro que a Kagome seria ótimo... Mas se não, tudo bem também, e...

_Dim Dom_ (campanhinha XD)

"Será que é ele?" – pensa e logo sai correndo para abrir a porta

- Oi Miga! – diz uma saltitante Kagome, entrando na casa da amiga e a abraçando.

- Oiii, Gome... – diz, disfarçando por ter pensado ser o InuYasha.

- Tudo bem? Você ta estranha...

- Não, ta tudo bem sim

E antes que Sango pudesse fechar a porta...

- Hei, me espera!

- Oi Miroku! Desculpa, não sabia que você estava vindo.

- Hunf, tome as pipocas.

- Ótimo! – trancando a porta – Obrigado por terem trazido as coisas...

- Imagine amiga, não é nada... – disse Kagome. – Mas e você, fez o doce de sempre?

- Não, uma outra pessoa vai trazer um doce.

- Outra pessoa? – pergunta confusa

- Bom, vou preparar as pipocas e trazer os copos. – Sango foge do assunto, indo para a cozinha com os pacotes das pipocas.

- Ela chamou mais alguém? – pergunta Kagome para Miroku.

- Não sei... Chamou?

- Sei Lá...

Depois de uns minutinhos, voltou para a sala trazendo 4 copos e três grandes pacotes de pipoca.

- Pronto! Vamos por o filme? – disse, sorridente.

- Claro... Mas Sango, por que quatro copos?

_Dim Dom_

- Você ta esperando mais alguém! – pergunta Kagome, mais confusa do que nunca.

- Estava... – responde sorrindo, e vai atender a porta.

- Que bom que veio!

- Ela já está ai? – pergunta baixinho InuYasha.

- Ta sim... Mas oh, faz de conta que nada aconteceu. Cumprimenta ela e senta no sofá, normalmente.

- Ta...

- Vamos entrando. Gente, olha quem chego!

Entrando na sala, Sango pronunciou a chegada do amigo.

- Hei! – levanta Miroku do sofá e vai cumprimentar InuYasha. – Que legal você por aqui! Tudo blz?

- Sim, e você? – apertando a mão do rapaz

- Tudo certo.

"Mas... o quê?" – Kagome pensava, não entendendo nada. "Será que... Não... a Sango não faria isso. Ou melhor... ela fez isso! E só eu que não sabia... ai..."

- Oi, Kagome. – disse um tímido InuYasha, cumprimentado a garota com um beijinho no rosto.

- Oi... – respondeu, ainda confusa, olhando para o garoto.

- Tudo bem?

- Sim... e você?

- Tudo ok...

- Você andou sumido. – agora, olhava para baixo.

- É...

- Bom, vamos ver o filme? – disse, cortando o assunto entre os dois.

- Claro Sango. Tome, o doce.

- O que é? – pergunta Miroku.

- Um bolo delicioso de chocolate. Minha mãe mesmo que fez.

- Huuuum, deu água na boca até!

- Hehehehehe...

Sentaram no sofá. Eram dois sofás; no maior, estava Miroku e Sango (esta, deitada no colo do amigo, ele, acariciando seus cabelos.). No menor, que era bem grande também, estavam Kagome e InuYasha. InuYasha parecia estar relaxado, meio nervoso por dentro, mas relaxado. Kagome estava mais "presa", e nem tão solta como sempre, pois nem esperava que InuYasha aparecesse.

- Hahahaha, essa é a melhor cena! – exclamou Miroku

- Hahahahahaha, sem dúvidas! – Concordou Kagome, já na metade do filme. Olhou para InuYasha e viu que ele ria também. Corou, realmente tinham coisas em comum. Ele percebeu que a garota lhe olhava, e a olhou também. Ficaram assim por um tempo, se olhando... Até que, com a tosse de Sango, voltaram a ver o filme.

_Depois de uma hora e meia..._

O filme terminou.

- Nossa, é demais esse filme. Não me canso de vê-lo.. – disse Sango, levando os copos e as pipocas para a cozinha.

- É mesmo., - concordou Miroku. – Hei Sango, espera, deixa eu te ajudar! – seguindo a garota para a cozinha, deixando InuYasha e Kagome sozinhos.

- Não sabia que você gostava desse filme. – Kagome tenta puxar assunto.

- Nossa, eu adoro esse filme... Até tenho o DVD.

- Sé rio? Eu também, eu que trouxe esse DVD.

- Legal...

Ficaram em silêncio. Não tinham o que falar... Quer dizer, tinham. Mas nada falavam.

- Vem. – levantou InuYasha do sofá, estendendo a mão para a garota.

- Onde? – perguntou, olhando o garota.

- Vamos na varanda. – pegou a mão da garota e a puxou para cima.

Foram até a varanda, estava uma noite linda. Devia ser umas dez e meia, e as estrelas brilhavam cada vez mais intensamente,

- _InuYasha!_

-_ Kagome!_

Falaram na mesma hora.

- Fala. – disse a menina.

- Não, primeiro as damas.

- Ta...

- E então?

- Sabe... eu... er... – Olhou para o garoto, que não estava muito longe da menina. – Eu quero pedir desculpas. Agi errado não acreditando em você.

- Também lhe devo desculpas.

- Não... Você já pediu desculpas. Eu é quem devia.

- Kagome...

- Sim?

- Eu desculpo você. E espero que esteja realmente acreditando em mim.

- Estou... Agora estou.

- ...

- Por que você não entrou no _MSN_ essa semana toda?

- Achei que você não queria falar comigo.

- E eu achei que _você_ não queria falar comigo. – deram algumas risadinhas e voltaram a ver as estrelas.

- Eu gosto de você. – disse InuYasha, ainda olhando as estrelas.

- Como?

- Eu gosto de você, Kagome. – agora olhava a garota.

- Eu...

- Desculpas.

- Quê?

- Desculpas por não ter feito isso antes...

E dizendo isso, chegou mais perto da garota, colocando sua mão direita no rosto dela, podendo sentir sua respiração; Kagome fechou os olhos, deixando o momento levar... InuYasha foi se aproximando de sua boca, até encostar seus lábios nos dela. Foi um beijo doce, e inocente. Os lábios permaneceram juntos, até Kagome entreabrir a boca, deixando o beijo se aprofundar.

_**Oiiiiêêêêê! o/o/**_

_**Demorou um pouquinho, mas o quarto capítulo está ai!**_

_**E ai, o que acharam? Eu realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado. E eu acho também que deu pra compensar pelo terceiro capítulo ter ficado tão curto, hehehehe...**_

_**O InuYasha e a Kagome estão começando a se entender... Eles já se amavam mesmo antes de se conhecerem, hehehehe... XD**_

_**Bom, vamos as respostas das reviews... AH! E quero aproveitar para agradecer mais uma vez a todo mundo que está acompanhando esta fic, vocês não imaginam o quanto eu estou feliz. É a primeira fic minha que recebeu tantas reviews, e eu agradeço muito, de verdade, ao apoio de vocês. **_

**Yeijin-rin: **Oiiiiiii! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo 3, espero que tenha curtido este aqui também. Estou muito feliz com as suas reviews, obrigada mesmo!

É, a Kagome gosta do Inu sim... E já tava na hora dela ceder, eu acho... Fez muito escândalo por uma coisa pequenininha... e ai está o resultado final. Kissus e mais kissus para você! D

**Ashley-sesshoumaru: **Oiiii! Nossa, só agora que eu me toquei que a gente conversa pelo MSN também XD hehehehe, sorry... Hehehehe, fica tranqüila, sei que fica meio difícil com aulas e etc. Espero terminar essa fic antes das minhas aulas, se for o caso... hehehe... Mas muito obrigada pela sua review do mesmo jeito! Não precisa pedir desculpas não, eu entendo, de verdade... Mas fiquei bem espantada em saber que só tem férias em junho! Boa sorte nos estudos! Que bom que você está amando, fiquei muito feliz em saber. Espero continuar assim... Kissus para você! P

**Sangozinha: **ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ, VOLTOU DE VIAGEM! o/o/o/o/ Tava com saudades de falar com você! E to morrendo de saudades de te ver tbm... / Mas sábado a gente se encontra para assistir Inu, certo? ;D hehehehe...

Ni, brigadão pela review! To muito feliz de saber que você está acompanhando minha fic, espero que esteja gostando. É, eu também amei o final do cap. 3 XD hehehehe, me divirto...

Escreve sim! o/o/ Quero ver continuação na história da Gome e do Inu ;-), afinal, estou amando aquela sua fic. E posta a da praia também! o/o/o/

Kissus, te amodoro!

_**Kissus para todos, e até o próximo capítulo! **_


End file.
